Love in the Oedo group
by treasureplanetgirl
Summary: Tetsu/Kumiko, Follows season 2 Gokusen(sorta)
1. Chapter 1

Kumiko was no stranger to tough battles ever since she came back to teaching in high school she's been having some trouble trying to reach her new students, they weren't as receptive as the shiroking high ones.

She sighed as she looked into the night sky wondering what she could do...

"Oujo! Here's some tea." Tetsu said as he sat down next to Kumiko and served her some tea.

"Thank you Tetsu" She said as she took the tea cup

"Are the new students hard to deal?" He dared to ask

"A little bit, it's just compared to Shirokin High I don't really know what to do to help them, specially Odagiri Ryu."

"What did he do?"

"He isn't coming to school, he is barely at home so it's not like i can ambush him there."

"Pardon me to say Oujo... but that never stopped you before. If he's not at home or school then find out where he is"

She gave him a warm smile "Thank you Tetsu, that really makes me feel better" She squeezed his arm.

Too bad she didn't notice the blood almost draining from his face from happiness also too bad after she left the room she didn't see him faint from pure bliss due to the simple fact that his oujo touched him casually.

"Aniki hang in there!" Minouro said as he shook him to help him come to his senses

"She touched my arm..." Was the last thing he said that night

"ANIKI!"

* * *

"What is oujo doing this late at night" Minoro asked looking at the clock that marked 1 am

"Probably trying to help her students... she truly is a dedicated woman..." Tetsu responded.

"She will never bow down before a batlle" The Kuroda Kumichou declared calmly as he entered the room.

"Kumichou" They all bowed down.

"She would make a great boss. I hope she will take on as the 4th generation Oedo Kumichou..." Tetsu said innocently

"Tetsu" Kuroda started very calmly "I know that's your biggest wish but Kumiko... she doesn't want that. Just look at her and tell me she wasn't born to be a teacher" He stated with a very serious expression

"But... then the Oedo clan will end"

"It's her life to live Tetsu..." He said with his grandpa smile.

* * *

"Are you alright Ojou? Is it that Odagiri Ryu student of yours again?" Tetsu asked as he was sweeping the floor

"Never have the Shirokin High students tricked me in the way he did. I guess I'm just disappointed..."

"WHAT! HE DARED TO TRICK OJOU! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He shouted picking up a small sword

"Tetsu it's okay, he gave back the money even though he did spend a little he promised to give it back fully still... I wish I could understand him..."

"Oujo..."

"At times like this I wonder if I should really have become a teacher, I can't even reach him..."

"Kumiko, don't worry, you've always solved things, I'm sure you'll reach this student" Her grandfather said as he sat down next to her

"Grandpa..."

"After all if you don't believe in them who will?" He smile

Before she could answer her cellphone started ringing it was her previous student Kuma "WHAT? WHERE?!"

"Oujo is everything alright?" Minoro asked

"I have to go save my precious student" She smiled as she ran off.

* * *

"Oujo!" Tetsu cried as she finally got home. She wasn't hurt or anything but she looked really tired.

"Tadaima" She said wobbling and letting out a yaw "I'm... really tired"

"Oujo, you should go to bed right now!" Tetsu said worried as she entered further in the house

"Hai hai" And without noticed she starts falling forward

"Oujo!" He shouted as he catches her before she falls

"Oujo!" Everybody from the clan exclaimed as they came to see what happened "What happened Tetsu!?" Wakamatsu asked worried.

Tetsu still had Kumiko in his arms and he noticed she was sound asleep "I guess the battle was too tiring she just feel asleep

"Tetsu can u put her in her room so she can rest?" The Kuroda Kumichou said

"Hai" He then proceeded to carry her princess style to her futon in her upstairs room.

He laid her down and then covered her. He look at her with loving eyes "Good job Oujo..." He whispered.

"Tetsu..." She said in her sleep

 _Is she awake_ He thought

"Thank you... for everything" He then realized she was just sleep talking...

"Goodnight Oujo..."

Too bad he didn't stay to ear her mumble those words "I love you Tetsu..."


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Kumiko was known for her 1 year crushes, guys she liked but never had a real romantic relationship with them. She'd usually found someone who was very attractive and didn't know anything about her and just fell in love(sorta).

Those guys all had something in common that unfortunately Tetsu could just not give her... They didn't know about the Ooedo family and they didn't want her succed as the 4th generation kumichou.

Tetsu was her true love but his wishes... she just couldn't bear. He could never love her just by herself, Kumiko believe that he loved the Ooedo family more and she needed someone who would love her for her.

Of course her trying to drift away from Tetsu wouldn't stop her from feeling jealous when her college,Shiratori sensei, fell for him. Of course she wanted to be Kujo sensei's girlfriend but it still hurt her seeing the man she really loved with someone else. She never felt so happy as when Shiratori Sensei told her she was back trying to get Kujo sensei to like her.

She felt a little selfish, she could see other men but Tetsu couldn't how was that fair? She tried to shut her feelings try to to feel what she felt for Tetsu for someone else...

Still the Kurugani students were about to graduate and no progress was made in trying to get over Tetsu. She was drinking sake with her grandfather alone while the others went to sleep.

"Is something troubling you Kumiko?" He asked serving her "Is it your students?"

She shook her head in denial "No it's just...what if you loved someone who could never love you for yourself but... loved you with hidden intentions?" She asked looking away.

"Well" He started "First I'd make sure those hidden intention really existed"

"What do you mean?"

"Kumiko you already know that what may appear to the eye may not be the same inside. Though sometimes that person may be confused and may not know what they actually feel..."

"Grandpa I..."

"Kumiko I always told you to make your path... well I never meant that you should jump head on, if you're unsure about something there's nothing wrong in putting that matter to the side for awhile until you're completely sure"

"Grandpa thank you." She smiled

* * *

After the year at Kurugani, Kumiko was offered a job teaching foreigner students much to Tetsu and the rest of the Ooedo household displeasure they wanted their oujo near them specially Tetsu. But that wasn't for long since Sawatari offered her a job back in his new school Akadou she took it immediately(also cause she was fired).

When she came back she was greeted with a warm welcome as always. She missed home, also Tetsu cooking.

And as always with a new school, new students came also a new crush. This year's victim? The school doctor Natsume (A.K.A Romeo). Needless to say that the nurse from the school and her fellow teacher also fell for him.

When Tetsu heard about a party with Natsume sensei he saw red and conviced Minouro to go spy with him. Little did they know that the their oujou's collegues would invite them to have dinner with them and flirt with them.

Was right then that Kumiko knew what she actually felt...Looking at Tetsu with his suit and hair fixed but it wasn't looks that caught her attention but actually the fact that she really did not want him with somebody else.

"Tetsu..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Everything alright Yamaguchi sensei?" Natsume sensei asked her.

"Hai, don't worry" She said

"Hey don't it look like those four are getting pretty cozy themselves? Soon enough they will become a couple" Baba sensei pointed out

"Couple?" Kumiko then got really mad imagining Tetsu with somebody else "No way"She shouted impulsively as she got up from the chair.

"Why Yamaguchi sensei?" Baba sensei asked

"Eh?" She then realized what she just did "Because... Because"

"Could it be... that you want for one of them to inherit the takoyaiki shop?" The nurse said

"Eh no it's not that!"

"Actually if you were to marry one of them it would be good, they know the business and they could run it as the 4th generation while you stayed a teacher" Natsume said

That brought Yankumi back, if Tetsu were to desire her it would only be to achieve a goal the continuation of the Ooedo Clan.

"Impossible" She said coldly.

If only she knew how much that hit Tetsu's heart.

* * *

"Everything alright Kumiko? You scolded pretty hard Minouro and Tetsu" Her grandfather asked

"Yeah, they just shouldn't have agreed to join us at dinner back at the restaurant"

Her grandfather wasn't stupid, of course there were better man suited for his granddaughter but as he always says if it's her choice. And he knew that Tetsu liked her back but he was so into the clan's well being that he'd put Kumiko in the background without even noticing. He can see why his granddaughter feels pain.

"Why do you think they did that?" He asked

"I don't know. To bother me?"

He gave her a warm smile and a pat on the head "You're still very oblivious Kumiko."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean grandpa?" Kumiko asked confused

"Kumiko putting that aside. Every task a person makes is a battle sometimes they're easy like getting dressed for the day, sometimes they're harder like having to go to work. But we face those battles head on we become brave. Kumiko be brave, you never know what happens unless you try. Didn't you said that to your students?"

"I'm scared... of what might happen."

"Kumiko" he held her hand reassuring "I taught you to be brave, to fight for what you believe in and to make your own destiny. I know nothing really scares you"

"Thank you grandfather" She said with a weak smile.

The words her grandpa gave her stuck with her through out the night. She never backed down from a battle, maybe if she thought confessing to Tetsu was a battle it would be easier. But how could she? She'd risk him leaving the clan or him taking advantage to succeed into the Ooedo clan regardless of her not wanting to continue.

She knew that there was only one way to be 100% sure of what would happen and that her grandfather was right. She had to gather up the courage to confess.

* * *

Tetsu always worked hard on the shop, being one of the henchmen didn't have the harder responsabilities like Wakamatsu or Sugawara. He truly loved his Oujo, sometimes his heart would get torn because if she were to take as the next generation kumichou he could still be there for her and serve her but, on the other hand if they were to become commoners maybe he'd have a better chance with her.

He loves her with all his heart...

"Tetsu, could you help me carry something?" When Kumiko asked him that he woke up form his daydreaming

"Hai, oujo! Minoro take care of the shop" He said.

He followed Kumiko to the deserted temple where sometimes her students decided to set scores there. "What is it I need to carry Oujo?" He asked, she had her back facing him. She was really scared

"Actually nothing..."

"Oujo?" He asked confused

"I need to tell you something Tetsu Asakura" She used his full name

"Oujo, if there's something wrong the clan can help you" He said calmly sensing her uneasiness

"TETSU! Please forget the clan, even if for a minute"

"What's going on ou-"

"TETSU!" She insisted interrupting him, she was still with her back facing him "Please for just a minute, on this conversation see me as Yamaguchi Kumiko, not as oujo"

"But..."

"I beg you Tetsu"

"Hai, Yamaguchi san" It was strange for him to call her anything but oujo and felt if she wanted for him to call her by her name, her surname and the san would be more respectable.

"Tetsu... for a long time now... I've been IN LOVE WITH YOU"She said turning face bright red

Tetsu didn't know how to respond, of course he was in love with her but to even think this day would come

"I know you'll never see me as a woman but as the oujo and 4th generation of the Ooedo clan, I don't expect to anything to change due to my confession, but I couldn't keep it bootle up much longer. I understand how this may be an inconvenience to you. I just wanted to confess before moving on" She bowed to him which made him even more surprise "Thank you for listening to me"

"Ouj" He stopped himself even him wasn't dense enough to do what he knew now that made her sad.

"I know, I'm the oujo of the Ooedo clan. Please tell grandfather I'll be having dinner at Kuma's" And like that she left.

* * *

He went back to the shop to help Minoro not quite sure of what to do regarding Kumiko. "Aniki is everything alright?" He asked

"Hai, Oujo said she'd be having dinner at Kuma's today"

"Oh okay. What did she want help with anyway?"

"Let's just keep cooking" He said trying to move the subject along.

* * *

Tetsu kept quiet and out of himself through out dinner and the night, She still hadn't returned, she then phoned saying that one of her students got in trouble and would return home as soon as possible and to not worry

He was sitting down not knowing exactly what to do, the woman he loved confessed to him and also rejected him just because he saw her not as a woman but with the connotation of her family. He knew she didn't want to take over the Ooedo clan and one of the main reasons why he wanted for her to succeed was for him not to part ways with him. It's not that he didn't care about the group, after all it was his only family but his love for Kumiko was something different.

"Did something happen Tetsu?" Kumichou said sitting next to him and offering a cup of sake.

"Kumichou, thank you" He said taking the glass and waiting for Kumichou himself to drink first

"Is it something to do with Kumiko?" He asked as if he were eavesdropping on the whole thing that happened before.

"How do"

"Kumiko has always been an oblivious little one to what concerns her. I always told her to follow her heart, I won't go against her choices. I know that you deep down have actual real feelings for her but you also have deep feelings about the clan. If you let them get mixed up you'll end up hurting her and that is something that I cannot allow."

"Kumichou, the clan"

"That's exactly the thing, Tetsu when you look at a flower you see a flower most of the time, if it's beautiful and you like do you care if it's a Rose or a lilac. Right now want you need to do is figure out what you want and tell the flower."


	4. Chapter 4

Tetsu even though he had some idea of what to do he was also completely lost on how to do it. How would he make Yamaguchi know his feelings, of there's only one right answer unfortunately he doesn't have the guts to do it.

 _Just say what you feel Asakura! Tell her how much you love her! The truth..._ He said to himself

He sighed and looked at the clock 9 past midnight... He wonders if she's okay when he ears a weak "Tadaima!" No one else is awake to receive her, they are all asleep knowing that if something was wrong they would be warned

 _No one is awake Asakura, tell her!_ His inside voice said

He went to the front door made a bow in respect "Okaerinasai Oujo san"

"Tetsu" She said surprised "Is everyone gone to sleep?" She asked

"Hai, how are you, did you rescue your student?"

She gave him the warm smile he always loved

"Of course, after all I am his beloved teacher" She said with a thumbs up.

"Good" He smiled "Can we talk?" He asked

Her smile faded with fear that it would be about what happened earlier in the afternoon, she looked down and responded "Tetsu... it's already a little late, we should all go to bed..."

He bowed in front of her "Please Yamaguchi-san" How he was able to use her name and not her title he doesn't know but in his heart he knew it was the only way to convince her to ear.

"Tetsu..." She looked at him shocked by the use of her name and knew she had to listen. "Alright let's sit outside"

They were sitting next to each other, the silence between them growing and making tension bigger finally Yankumi intervened

"Tetsu, I'm sorry if my confession troubled you, but please don't leave this house!" She said worrying that he might not want things to get awkward and leave.

"No no it's not that!" he looked directly into her eyes "I'm sorry earlier I was shocked and happy at the same time, I didn't know how to respond"

"Tetsu what do you mean?"

"Yamaguchi-san, I've loved you for a long time, the only reason I wanted to succeed into the Ooedo family was so I wouldn't lose you, of course I care deeply for this family but I love you, and I would want you to let me try to make you happy"

Her eyes were watering "Tetsu..." She hugged him and kissed him "YES"


	5. Chapter 5

Of course nothing happened that night and they both went to their respected bedrooms, but it's needless to say that both of them weren't able to sleep due to the excitement that their feelings were reciprocated.

Next morning she left early on, having a feeling that she would have to deal with Sawatori kyoto due to the problems that her student created last night.

Of course walking towards her school she couldn't stop thinking about her audacity to kiss Tetsu

"Aiiiii" She stopped doing one of her usual reactions "Tetsu!"

"Yo Kazama what's wrong with Yankumi this time?" Kuraki asked his leader

"I think she may be going crazy again" Ogata stated.

"You really love me too?" She just kept mumbling like a crazy person the events of last night.

"Hey guy I think she may have actually have gotten a confession yesterday?"Honjo said

"Impossible" They all said.

"Oh Ohayo guys!" She said cheerfully! "Ogata how are your wounds?"

"Better, how the hell were you able to beat all of them yesterday?" He asked

"Ah, that. LET'S RACE TO THE SCHOOL!" She started running like always.

* * *

Tetsu was happy through out the day "Aniki is something wrong?" Minouro asked

"Everything is great Minouro" He put his arms around him "The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, everything is amazing"

"Excuse me can we get 2 dose?" A few high school girls from Momo High came up to the booth

"Hai! Here you go ladies" Tetsu

The payed "Thank you very much" as they walked away the commented "What a nice sir" and "I'm coming back again"

"Aniki, why are you so happy this isn't like you!" Minouro cried

"My heart is finally contented."

"You mean Oujo?" Minouro asked surprised

"Hai. Hard work sure pays off!"

"Have you told Kumichou?"

"...Shit"


	6. Chapter 6

Tetsu realized that even though her grandfather had encourage him to speak up his feelings there was no idea if actually was against the relationship or not.

 _I have to ask permission to date Yamaguchi-san_

"Aninki... ANIKI WAKE UP"

Tetsu finally came to life "Minoro I think I'm dead meat"

Kumiko came back from school dragging her bad through the ground obviously something happened to her students

"Oujo what happened" Minoro cried.

"I think one of my students is a host and kyoto-sensei is giving me a headache about it..."

"Are you alright?" Said Tetsu coming closer to his now new lover.

"Hai hai, those kids are going to be the death of me"

"Oujo I'm gonna get you something to eat" Said Minoro

"Thank you" She responded as Tetsu helped her to the chair next to the yakisoba stand and Minoro handed her the food as she she ate some of it she exclaimed "Oiishi!"

"I'm glad you like it" Tetsu said.

There was a shyness aura around and Minoro obviously felt like the third wheel

"Well oujo you were telling us about your student, he's a host?"

"Someone **allegedly** saw him entering a host club, he's been tired during classes also, it wouldn't surprise me"

"So what's your plan?" Tetsu asked

"Well, I asked my colleagues if they would come with me to investigate"

"Go where?"

"The host club, would that be okay?" She asked Tetsu sorta scared for the answer since they are now a couple.

He hesitated but answered anyway "Of course it is, just be careful"

She smiled and said "Hai"

* * *

Tetsu spend the night double worried, on one hand his love was at a host club, on the other he had to talk to his kumichou about his granddaughter.

"Hey Wakamatsu is Tetsu alright, he's been curled up in a corner since the dinner ended." Kuroda asked his right hand

"I don't know he's been like that since he came home. Hey Minoro do you know what any of this is about?"

"I-I-I I don't want to be a part of this" and he left

Kuroda sat down next to Tetsu who was freaking out internally that didn't even noticed that someone was next to him.

"Tetsu.. is everything alright?" He asked and Tetsu jerked in surprise

"Kumichou" He bowed to the presence of his lover's grandfather a.k.a his boss

"What's troubling you?" He asked

He hesitated again and took a deep breath "Kumichou, I asked... your granddaughter... to date me."

Kuroda gave a thinking look before speaking again "What did she say?"

"She agreed. I wanted to ask your permission Kumichou."

"You don't need my permission, she's not part of yakuza, that's not her life. I'm not the one to make her decisions still, you know what will happen if you ever hurt her, right?"

"HAI, I wouldn't dream of it kumichou"

"Also don't even think that that is a reason for you to slack off on work."

"Of course Kumichou, thank you very much"


	7. Chapter 7

After the whole host inccident was done and the misusderstanding was clear finally Kumiko and Tetsu were able to talk in her room where they knew they wouldn't be interrupted.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Kumiko asked

"I told your grandfather about us, and asked for his blessing"

Kumiko swallowed drily "What did he say?"

"He approved" Tetsu smiled brightly

"Really!" A this point Kumiko was returning the smile back.

"Kumiko-san I really do love you!" He declared as he hugged her

"Tetsu!" She said in surprise and then they looked deep into each others eyes "I love you too" and for a moment they were the only two people in the world, for a moment there was no time passing and for that moment alone they shared a deep kiss.

* * *

They shared a bed for that night and they knew they never wanted to be apart again. So they did what they had to do... they dated in secrecy for years and Tetsu was there for her everytime she needed everytime a student was accused of something, he offered physical (if needed) and moral support and then finally there was the day

Kumiko was 27 years old, she was an accomplished teacher even thought her background was descovered and she was in a public bathroom... holding a little white stick in her fingers with a life chaging descovery...


End file.
